


Outbreak

by hiccupfound



Series: Hiccup Found Universe [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: During the outbreak, Hiccup Found, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiccupfound/pseuds/hiccupfound
Summary: Astrid didn’t think she’d ever be a leader, and she definitely never thought she’d be a post apocalyptic leader.Or, how Astrid came to lead her group of misfits.





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a drabble I am posting in honor of receiving 100 kudos on Hiccup Found! Thank you so much for your love and support!

Astrid heard the panic on the streets long before the alarms began ringing. Outside of her biology classroom she could see people running around, screeching cars flying towards the highway. People were fighting; pushing, shoving and running from something she couldn’t see. 

She wanted to shrug it off and focus back to the test in front of her, wanted to pretend like this wasn’t a big deal. But there was a rising sense of wrongness that told her something had shifted and the ominous feeling settled deep in her bones. 

Looking around her room, she noticed that everyone else was still concentrated on the papers in front of them. A sense of guilt tugged at her, knowing that she would have to be the one to rip the sense of normalcy from her classmates. She nudged Heather, the person that was closest to her. She stared up with a dirty look. 

“What do you want?” Her green eyes lit up with malice and Astrid hesitated slightly before pointing toward the window. 

Heather glanced past her to see why Astrid had interrupted her, eyes widening as as shambling man came up behind an unsuspecting woman, her shrieks filling the air as he latched onto her neck. The woman soon collapsed, falling out of their line of sight. 

The scream had collected the attention of a few more classmates, who had now begun to stand and crowd around the window. Tuffnut Thorston appeared behind her, speaking rather cheerfully. 

“Do you think this means school will be cancelled tomorrow?”

“I think school is going to be the least of our worries .” Astrid muttered. 

Graduation was in two months. Her freedom was supposed to be shining on the horizon and suddenly she could feel it crumbling beneath her. Above, the speakers buzzed to life, booming in the eerily silent room. 

“All students to the gymnasium, all students to the gymnasium immediately.” 

Astrid stood and headed out behind Snotlout Jorgenson and Fishlegs Ingerman, followed by Heather and the Thorston twins. They were an odd group, never really growing to be friends, but close enough to stick loosely together in times of emergencies. 

“What’s going on?” Ruffnut asked as she took purchase in the seat directly beside Astrid. Her messy braids seemed to fit in perfectly with the frantic energy of the gym. 

“Nothing good, did you see that lady outside?” Fishlegs swallowed hard. “Something tells me she wasn’t going to stand back up.”

“Everyone please stay calm! We are working on contacting your families to come pick you all up. In the meantime, the principle is setting out to gain more information on the situation. We will update you when we know something.” Astrid listened as the teacher desperately tried to soothe the kids, but it seemed no one else was listening. 

“Well, I guess we’ll be here for a while.” Snotlout shook his head before pulling out his phone. He leaned back against Astrid’s legs and began scrolling mindlessly. She slapped his head harshly. 

“Do I look like a chair to you?”

“All this stress makes my back sore, I need rest.” He laid the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, and Astrid rolled her eyes. 

“You can sit up until your parents get here, I’m sure your back won’t get that sore before then.” 

—-

Two days had passed since they were sent to the gym, and two more teachers had disappeared out the doors to try and figure out what was going on. The principle hadn’t come back yet, and even worse no parents had come to get their kids. 

Hope was bleak with the students, and cries could be heard through the entirety of the night. The group around her was growing restless and had begun arguing to avoid thinking too hard about what was happening. 

“You’re not going to outsmart a teacher, Snotlout. And if they aren’t coming back then you definitely wouldn’t make it.” Heather spoke around a bite of a sandwich that had been passed out just a few minutes prior. 

“They can’t expect us to just sit here and wait with no information. What the hell could be keeping our parents?”

No one would give him an answer. She looked towards Fishlegs, who was giving Snotlout a pitying stare. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who thought the worst had already happened. 

“I can’t take this.” Snotlout stood. “I’m going right now. I’m going to find my parents and we’re going to get out of here, to a safe place.”

“And where is that?” Heather’s voice was filled with venom but she made no move to stop him. 

“I’ll figure it out when I get there. No get out of my way, Thorston.” Snotlout was attempting to walk past the twins on the bleachers, but they were blocking his path. 

“Oh you wanna fight now, do you? I could take you down, no problem.” Tuffnut stood, towering over the stocky man. 

Astrid grabbed Snotlout by the forearm. “Please don’t go. If your parents aren’t coming to get you it’s because it isn’t safe. They wouldn’t want you to risk your life like this.” Her hands were shaking and she hoped nobody would notice. They had all turned to look at her and she felt it was important that she keep herself together. 

Snotlout nodded before sitting back down. 

“You’re right.”

—-

It had been over a week since they were sentenced to the gym. There were only ten teachers left, the others venturing out to the unknown with the promise of coming back with answers. 

They still weren’t sure why they were being locked up. There were no windows in the gym and all the doors were locked, only the door to the outside available for them to leave out of. 

It was the middle of the night when Astrid awoke to cries. She turned over on her makeshift bed on the floor to see Ruffnut sobbing quietly. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” She sat up and put her arm tentatively around the girl’s shoulders. 

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” Her body shook as she tried to contain her cries and Astrid tightened her grip. “The teachers haven’t come back and our parents never came because they were killed.” 

“You don’t know that, they could just be hiding out until things are clear.” Her voice was too high and the lie sounded thin even to her own ears. She looked around and saw the other members that occupied the same corner had woken up and were all looking to her. 

Astrid grabbed Ruff by the shoulders and turned her so that they were face to face. 

“Look, I can’t say that I don’t think they’re dead… because I do.” She licked her lips as Ruff’s cries grew increasingly louder. “But I can’t think about that. If I do, then I’ll fall apart and I won’t be able to live anymore. And that’s not what they’d want. If they’re dead, that’s even more of a reason for us to be strong and keep living.” The group was eerily silent and her fingertips had gone numb, but she continued on anyway. 

“We’re all that’s left of humanity. I won’t let anyone take that from me.”

The breath was knocked from her as Ruff enveloped her in a hug. 

—- 

Another six weeks had passed, making it seven total. There were no adults left and the food supplies had run out the previous night. The kids had slowly packed their things up, and groups had filtered into the outside world. 

“What now?” Fishlegs was sat beside her, watching as the gym slowly emptied. 

She stood and picked up her backpack from the floor. There wasn’t much in it, as she suspected she wouldn’t need her school books anymore. But she figured having a bag to carry what she did take she found couldn’t hurt. 

“We survive, for now.” The rest of her group was looking at her, waiting. 

She stayed still until they were the last group to remain, and then she grabbed the icy handle of the door. 

“We survive, and then we thrive.”

The light was blinding as they stepped out, destination unknown. 


End file.
